Proyecto guardería
by lovely joy
Summary: Porque no era un proyecto normal, era mas bien el inicio del caos, solo 6 meses de tormento con pequeñines diabólicos y si a eso le añadimos al gigante de Emmett , solo esperaba sobrevivir a este trabajo de instituto.
1. introduction

_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece son creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía mezclada con algunas ideas que me dijo mi amiga Heather Doll de Facebook.**_

_Capítulo beteado por Ariana Mendoza, Beta FFAD._

_Www. Facebook. Com.__/ groups/ FFAddiction __/__ (sacando los espacios)_

_**Introducción.**_

_**Bella**__**'s **__**POV **_

_Este año sería el ú__ltimo que tendríamos en el instituto. Edward y yo estábamos más unidos que nunca, él ya había aceptado que me convertiría dos meses después de que egresáramos, y nos iríamos a vivir a Alaska por un tiempo para poder manejarme con la sed de sangre._

_Pasé__ la mayoría de mi verano con los Cullen, ya que Charlie casi siempre se iba a pescar con Billy a la reserva, en su tiempo libre. Con Jake seguíamos hablando continuamente, ya fuera por teléfono o en persona, aunque seguía teniendo el distanciamiento primitivo de cada quileute hacia los "fríos". _

_Hoy me vine __al instituto por primera vez junto con todos los Cullen en el Jeep de Emmett; con Rosalie ahora nos comunicábamos un poco más, luego de que ella me aclarara su opinión respecto a mi decisión de convertirme. _

_Cuando entramos a la sala nos dimos cuenta__ de que la mayoría de nuestros conocidos estaban ahí también, y según Edward, pensaban casi igual a nosotros. Todos pensábamos que sería una clase normal, muy fácil, y que nos serviría para subir nuestras calificaciones y poder proyectarnos positivamente en el futuro; una clase que solo este año se empezaba a impartir, y por lo cuál todos nos inscribimos, por el misterio que nos producía. _

_A los cinco minutos de que entráramos a la sala, ingresó una mujer de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, contextura baja, un poco rellenita, de cabello cortó y castaño —con unos cuantos de color blanco debido a su edad—, y muy sonriente nos habló__._

_—__B__uenos días, queridos estudiantes. Mi nombre es Alison Bennett y soy la profesora de Desarrollo personal y corporativo. Esta clase contará con tan solo dos calificaciones en el año, cada calificación será una por semestre, y cada una de ellas se tratará de un proyecto donde desarrollen su lado comunitario y su lado personal. En esta clase daré a conocer de que se tratará el primer proyecto grupal y responderé las dudas que ustedes tengan —la profesora se dio vuelta y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón blanco algunas palabras que no logré entender, ya que estaba muy sorprendida de todo lo que nos había dicho anteriormente._

_—__M__e parece que Alice ya sabe de qué se tratará el proyecto, y por su cara de felicidad, me dice que no será algo muy bueno, y además me bloquea sus pensamientos —me susurró Edward, con un deje de frustración visible en su rostro._

_Luego de que mi novio me dijera eso, el salón se llenó de murmullos de todos los que estábamos ahí, y guardamos silencio __cuando la maestra se giro hacia nosotros._

_—__Bueno, el primer proyecto se tratará sobre un trabajo a elección, lo escogerán ustedes, pero yo daré los términos con los cuales los elegirán. Recuerden que estos dos proyectos cuentan como un sesenta por ciento de su promedio final con el que postularán a las universidades, así que no quiero bromas, cero participaciones, o cosas por el estilo. Aquí en la pizarra están las reglas —la profesora apuntó la pizarra con una varilla y se posicionó a un lado de ésta—. Punto número 1: el proyecto será en un lugar donde haya niños y les permitan pasar cinco días a la semana, cada día contarán con ocho horas para realizar el trabajo. Punto número dos: cada semana me harán un informe sobre las actividades o acciones que realizaron. Punto numero tres: los grupos serán de cinco a seis personas máximo y el mínimo será de tres. Recuerden que los grupos serán para las dos tareas; los sectores en los cuales realizarán sus trabajos queda a libre elección, pero tomando en cuenta lo anteriormente dicho. Bueno, eso es todo, ahora en los treinta minutos que quedan, formen los grupos y la próxima clase me dicen que área eligieron —la profesora se sentó tranquilamente en su puesto y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en un cuaderno._

_Todos estábamos en shock, incluyéndome. Pero no era para menos, ¡solo era una insólita tarea que valdría sesenta por ciento de nuestro promedio final para ingresar a las universidades! Nuestras reacciones fueron notoriamente distintas en cada uno; Alice daba saltitos en su asiento diciendo que ya sabia que sería interesante; Rosalie tenía una cara de emoción que nunca le había visto; Emmett miraba con mucho amor a su novia; Jasper tenía una expresión de frustración, y mi novio… él solo miraba al frente donde se encontraba nuestra profesora, con una cara neutra. Por otro lado, las reacciones de Jessica, Mike, Ángela, Ben y todos los demás, fueron de total miedo y repulsión. _

_Yo solo pensaba que este sería un proyecto muy distinto a todo lo extraordinario que había vivido desde la llegada de los Cullen a mi vida, solo esperaba que no fuera tan difícil aprobar esta materia._

_**Nota autora: espero que les haya gustado, y llamado la atención, ya que es mi primer fanfic y haré todo lo posible porque sea una trama intensa e interesante, cuídense y nos leemos en el primer capitulo.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece son creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía.**_

_Capítulo beteado por Ariana Mendoza, Beta FFAD._

_www. facebook. com./ groups/ FFAddiction__/__(sacando los espacios)_

…...

**Capítulo 1**

Luego de que escribiéramos el cambio de horario para adecuarnos con el trabajo, Edward me dejó en mi casa, me dio un casto beso (como siempre) y se fue a casa con sus hermanos, a contarles a Esme y Carlisle sobre el "misterioso" proyecto que nos habían asignado en el Instituto, y no sé por qué extraña razón, Emmett era el más ansioso por contarles.

Al entrar, me di cuenta que la casa estaba vacía, así que subí las escaleras para dejar mi mochila en mi habitación y posteriormente recoger la ropa sucia de Charlie y la mía para echarla a la lavadora mientras preparaba la comida. Cuando llegué a la cocina, pegué un suave grito al encontrar a mi novio apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, con su radiante sonrisa torcida que me encantaba.

—Un día de estos me matarás de un susto, Edward —lo regañe, él inmediatamente cambió su semblante por uno asustado.

—Lo siento, yo no… —empezó a disculparse, pero lo detuve, negando con la cabeza y entrando a la cocina.

—Solo bromeo, Edward, tranquilo. Pensé que tardarías más en llegar, ¿le contaron a Esme y Carlisle sobre el proyecto? —pregunté, mientras me dirigía a la nevera. Charlie y Billy habían ido de pesca hace dos días, así que hoy cocinaría pescado frito.

—Si… en realidad no estuve presente, leí los pensamientos de todos, Emmett diciendo puras tonterías, Alice emocionada por poder cambiar y arreglar a las niñas, Rosalie encantada por jugar con ellos, y Jasper… él es el que está algo preocupado, teme lastimar a algún niño. Esme y Carlisle piensan que será algo divertido, y le aseguraron a Jasper que confían en él, aunque temen que Rose sufra cuando el proyecto termine, ya sabes, por si se encariña con los niños.

Suspiré.

—Yo solo espero que todo salga bien.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, mirándome fijamente.

—Charlie llegará en cinco minutos, no quiero incomodarlo así que me iré, regreso más tarde por ti para llevarte a mi casa y ver lo del trabajo —me besó en la frente y se fue.

Luego de almorzar con Charlie y que me alabara por la comida, lavé todo los platos sucios y me fui a mi habitación a ordenarla un poco, mientras esperaba a que llegara Edward. Al terminar, me fijé en el reloj y vi que ya faltaban cinco minutos para que mi novio llegara, y como sé que es muy puntual, rápidamente me amarré el pelo en una coleta alta, tomé una chaqueta del closet y bajé a la sala, en donde encontré a Charlie en el sofá mirando su típico noticiero de deportes.

—Papá, iré a casa de los Cullen para ver los detalles sobre un trabajo que nos dejaron en el instituto —le grité, mientras me ponía la chaqueta.

—No tardes, por favor, Bella —contestó mi padre, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

—De acuerdo.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Edward ahí parado, esperándome. Después de besarme, pasó su brazo por mi cintura y caminamos juntos al auto.

Hicimos el camino en silencio, pero de ninguna manera fue incómodo. Llegamos a la casa y Esme nos abrió la puerta con su siempre alegre sonrisa.

—Bella, cariño, ya te echaba de menos —me saludó, dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

Los tres caminamos hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraban los demás Cullen. Emmett le hacia muecas graciosas a Jasper, quien solo mantenía los ojos cerrados, y con la mano derecha sujetaba el puente de su nariz (creo que yo no lo ayudaba a relajarse); Alice tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro mientras hojeaba una revista de ropa y comida para niños y Rosalie estaba sentada a su lado, mirando todo con una enorme fascinación. Esme se retiró, excusándose con que tenía que hacer unas decoraciones.

—Chicos, ya dejen de hacer eso, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para ver que área vamos a escoger. Y por favor, Emmett, tú mejor quédate callado, ninguna de las tonterías que vaya a salir de ese agujero con forma de boca que tienes en la cara, será de utilidad —le advirtió Edward.

—Pero… Rose, mis ideas son buenas, ¿cierto? —Emmett preguntó sonriendo.

—Pues, mmhhh… en ciertas áreas si, bebé —contestó ella guiñándole un ojo.

Emmett ensanchó su sonrisa.

— ¿Lo ven?

—Oh por Dios, Emmett y Rose, dejen de pensar en eso —los regañó Edward, haciendo una mueca de asco.

— ¿Qué?, no es mi culpa que tú seas un frustrado sexual, Edward —atacó Rosalie.

En ese momento yo me sonrojé al máximo.

—Basta, chicos, no es momento para hablar sobre su vida sexual —intervino Jasper—. El punto es, que Emmett tú omite tus opiniones y ya.

El aludido hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, dándonos la espalda.

Todos nos reímos de él.

—Bueno, ya en serio, yo estaba pensando que el área donde debemos hacer nuestro proyecto sea un jardín de niños. En el hospital no porque, dado que allí trabaja Carlisle, dirían que entramos por favoritismo, y quiero que este proyecto sea trabajo de nosotros solos —explicó Rose.

—Por mí está bien, en realidad solo quiero sacar un buen promedio no me importa el lugar que escojan —aseguré, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse, pues todos me estaban prestando atención y yo me sentía incómoda con eso.

—Bueno, yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso, quiero poder vestir a las niñas y peinarlas y maquillarlas —dijo Alice, aplaudiendo muy emocionada. Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos por su comentario.

— ¿Bromeas, Alice?, ¿estás consciente de que son niñas y niños menores de 5 años? —pregunté, levantando una ceja hacia ella—. ¿Maquillarlas?

— ¿Qué? También necesitan verse bonitas —se encogió de hombros. Yo rodé los ojos.

Emmett se aclaró la garganta y se dio la vuelta para vernos.

—Obviamente, yo también voto por lo que dice mi Rose, y si a alguien no le gusta, que se abstenga de dar su comentario —nos amenazó ahora Emmett, sujetando a su novia por la cintura.

Jasper y Edward también estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, así que la decisión había sido tomada de forma unánime, y no por el comentario que hizo Emmett porque, por Dios, una vez que conocías a ese chico, ya no era tan intimidante como cuando lo ves de lejos —y mucho menos cuando eres uno de su especie—, sino que fue para darle la posibilidad a Rose de tratar con niños y que cumpliera una mínima parte del sueño que siempre ha tenido de ser madre.

Con eso solucionado, todo nos quedamos platicando por un rato, hasta que entró Esme a regañar a Emmett por haberle dañado sus flores de Brasil que tenía al borde de la casa, y lo único que hizo el grandulón, fue poner los ojos como cachorrito y pedir una disculpa a Esme, la cual consiguió enseguida.

La mañana del lunes, Edward había pasado por mí, para llevarme al instituto, ya que "misteriosamente", mi camioneta había tenidos grandes problemas al encender desde que habíamos comenzado las clases. Ya en el estacionamiento del instituto y antes de bajar del coche, revisé el horario de clases y me di cuenta que la primera materia que nos tocaba era Desarrollo personal y corporativo, hoy nos dirían el resto de la información.

— ¿Todo bien? —me preguntó Edward, yo asentí. Él bajó del coche y sin esperar a que me abriera la puerta, bajé yo también.

Caminé hacia Edward, me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al salón.

Luego de esperar como diez minutos para que tocaran la campana (los cuáles pasé platicando con Alice y Rose), entró la profesora Bennett al salón, con una carpeta en las manos.

—Buenos días a todos, tomen asiento, por favor —pidió. Todos enseguida obedecimos y guardamos silencio. La profesora dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y se paró al frente de todos—. Como les pedí el viernes, hoy me tienen que decir el área que escogieron para su proyecto, así que los iré nombrando por equipos.

Enseguida el aula se empezó a llenar de murmullos, mientras la profesora tomaba los datos de los que iba llamando, nosotros éramos el número cuatro.

— ¿Sabes que el equipo de Mike acaba de escoger el mismo jardín que nosotros? —Me susurró Edward—. Lauren fue la que escuchó cuando hablabas de ello con Alice en el supermercado, y se lo comentaron a él, y Mike no lo pensó dos veces sabiendo que de esa manera podría estar un poco más cerca de ti. Argh sus pensamientos son tan repugnantes —hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Creo que se las verá difícil al tratar de acercarse a mí, porque yo tengo un novio vampiro sobre protector que no me dejará sola ni un momento, ¿verdad? —le dije muy bajito, batiendo mis pestañas hacia él.

—No tienes que pedirlo, Bella, no daré tiempo de que los lobos desciendan —me aseguró, mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por mis hombros y me atraía hacia él para besar mi coronilla, todo esto a sabiendas de que Mike nos miraba desde tres filas adelante de nosotros, pero después de unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño, se dio la vuelta.

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi dulce Bella.

Nos quedamos así por un momento, platicando de cosas sin importancia hasta que fue nuestro turno de pasar.

—Muy bien, jóvenes, primero díganme sus nombres y luego el lugar de trabajo que escogieron —anotó el nombre de cada uno, dándoles una ligera mirada por sobre sus gafas a los Cullen, pero al parecer no le asombró para nada la belleza de estos cinco chicos, ya que regresó su mirada a lo que estaba anotando, ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Emmett le regaló su encantadora sonrisa con hoyuelos, la cual siempre me hacía sonrojar a mí— Ahora sí, los escucho —se quitó sus gafas y las sostuvo entre sus manos, mientras nos miraba atentamente a todos.

—Bueno, si me permiten, hablaré yo —pidió Emmett, buscando con la mirada la aprobación de sus hermanos y la mía, nosotros asentimos, pero Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no fuera a decir algo inapropiado—. Bien. Estimada profesora Bennett, mis hermanos, Bella y yo, hemos elegido el área de educación, ya sabe, los PRE-escolares y eso. Ya tenemos elegido el jardín de niños en el que prestaremos nuestro valioso servicio —observé a Edward justo cuando rodaba sus ojos—, el lugar se llama "Gotitas de amor", a mí parecer, un nombre muy ton… ouch, bebé, ¿por qué me pegas? —por supuesto Emmett tuvo que fingir que le había dolido el golpe que le dio Rosalie en la nuca y yo tuve que reprimir una carcajada por eso.

—Cállate, Emmett, nadie te pidió tu opinión acerca de que te parecía el nombre —lo regañó Rose, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Discúlpelo, profesora, el caso es que escogimos ese lugar porque creemos que es el indicado para interactuar con los niños. Mañana estaremos allí puntuales —le sonrió Rose a la maestra Bennett.

—Muy bien. Espero no hagan quedar mal a esta institución. Pueden sentarse.

Al terminar la clase, fuimos a la cafetería a almorzar, —o más bien yo lo hice—, y después continuamos con las clases que nos faltaban.

A la hora de la salida, Edward me llevó a mi casa, como de costumbre, aunque yo no me quejaba por eso.

Cuando llegamos, solo dejé mi mochila junto a la escalera y me fui directamente a la cocina para preparar la cena, ya que Charlie llegaría en cualquier momento y quería esperarlo con todo listo.

Mi novio (que había entrado conmigo) se despidió de mí con el cotidiano beso casto en la frente, pues ya había escuchado la patrulla de Charlie do calles abajo. Cinco minutos después, mi padre entró a la casa, olfateando el aire y dándose cuenta que había preparado lasaña, su platillo favorito. Serví dos porciones para ambos y nos sentamos a comer en silencio.

—Y, ¿qué tal las clases, Bella? —rompió el silencio, Charlie, en realidad era la única pregunta que solía hacerme unas tres veces a la semana.

—Todo bien, mañana empezamos con un proyecto que tenemos de una materia nueva. Los Cullen y yo ayudarémos en un jardín de niños que queda a unas tres cuadras del hospital, se llama "Gotitas de amor" —sonreí—. Alice escogió la estancia.

—Me parece bien, ¿tú ya tienes algo de experiencia cuidando niños, no?

—Si, en Phoenix hice de niñera algunas veces.

—Bueno, espero que todo salga bien.

Y así es como terminó nuestra larga charla padre e hija.

Terminando de comer, lavé los platos ocupados y con un "buenas noches", me despedí de Charlie para ir a dormir, sabiendo que Edward ya me estaría esperando en mi cuarto. Entré y lo vi acostado en mi cama, con su espalda recargada contra la cabecera; vestía una polera gris con unos pantalones de franela color negro y en sus manos sostenía mi muy viejo libro de Cumbres borrascosas.

—Te ves agotada —me dijo.

—Si, mucho, ahora vuelvo —él asintió.

De mi cajón, saqué rápidamente una vieja sudadera y unos pantalones de pants, tomé mi neceser y entré al baño. Me cambié de ropa, cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello y salí. Edward me sonrió de esa manera encantadora como solo él sabía y palmeó la cama para que me acostara a su lado.

Me acomodé junto a él, tapándome completamente con las frazadas, pues hacía mucho frío. Edward estaba acostado por encima de éstas para no incomodarme, y con su brazo izquierdo me mantenía abrazada. Estaba tan cansada que mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse enseguida y lo último que escuché fue: _Duerme Bella, que mañana será un gran día, _y luego sentí sus fríos labios presionarse sobre mi frente.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con más energía. Me di una ducha que no duró mas de diez minutos, cepillé mis dientes y me vestí con una polera beige y encima una camisa a cuadros color púrpura, unos jeans desgastados y mis converse negros, amarré mi cabello en una coleta y bajé a desayunar. Charlie ya no estaba en casa.

Estaba terminando mis tostadas y mi café, cuando escuché la bocina del volvo de Edward, me coloqué la chaqueta, cogí mi mochila y salí de la casa. Encontré a Edward apoyado en su auto.

—Buenos días, Bella —me saludó y me dio un pequeño beso ene los labios—, nos iremos directo al jardín de niños, Rosalie está más que emocionada, por ella ya hubiéramos estado allá desde hace dos horas —rodó los ojos—, pero Alice ya le dijo que tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los niños primero.

—Bueno, vamos, ya casi es hora, no quiero que Rosalie se enfade más conmigo por no ser puntual.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara y luego él entró de su lado, condujo a una velocidad moderada (como siempre lo hacia cuando yo iba con él) y nos dirigimos hacia la estancia infantil.

Cuando llegamos, los demás ya se encontraban ahí, hablando con una señora de edad mediana.

—Buenos días, chicos, ¿ya son todos? —preguntó, nosotros asentimos—. Perfecto. Bueno, para los que acaban de llegar, mi nombre es Renata Thompson y soy la Directora de este establecimiento. Acompáñenme, los llevaré con el curso que les asignamos. Son los niños más pequeños, así que hay que prestarles sumo cuidado y no despegarles la vista por más de cinco segundos, es increíble la cantidad de problemas en los que se pueden meter los chiquillos, además de que aún no se adaptan y suelen ponerse muy berrinchudos cuando los traen sus papás. Espero que sean muy responsables y cuidadosos con ellos —nos pidió.

Llegamos a un salón muy alejado de los demás, pero era el más cercano al patio de juegos. La Directora tocó la puerta, del otro lado yo podía escuchar varios gritos y chillidos que me pusieron nerviosa. Una maestra, de no más de veinticinco años, abrió la puerta y nos saludó amistosamente, tuvo un breve intercambio de palabras con la Directora, las cuales no entendí porque mi atención estaba fija en lo que ocurría dentro del aula. La maestra suspiró con alivio, y nos lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a los seis, antes de dejarnos entrar y se despidió de la Directora. Todos estábamos en shock por el caos que había ahí dentro; niños babeando y con sus delantales manchados de comida, unos llorando fuertemente, otros gritando, y otros más agarrando juguetes y dejándolos caer por todas partes.

Él único que dijo algo fue Emmett:

—Sigo pensando que este lugar no debería de llamarse "Gotitas de…" lo que sea. Éstas cosas no son para nada delicadas, ni amorosas, son unos monstruos. Y yo pensé que ser un vampiro era lo peor, ser uno de estos enanos deformes es completamente horroroso. Son crueles y feos y huelen asqueroso —dijo, abanicándose la nariz fruncida y haciendo un gesto de repugnancia.

—Perdón, creí escuchar que dijiste, ¿ser un vampiro? —inquirió la profesora, e inmediatamente todos fijamos la vista en él.

Tonto, Emmett.

…...

Nota autora: esto es solo el inicio de todas las aventuras que leeremos en esto, investigue de todo lo referente a las edades, los cursos, lo que comen, etc. para saber mas ya que pase esa etapa hace 15 años y no me acuerdo de mis experiencias.

Si ven alguna falla o alguna palabra que no comprendan escríbanmelo en un review o un Mp yo les explicare todas sus dudas.


End file.
